


Your feelings matter

by Rosashion



Series: Sylvix week [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Felix and Sylvain talk, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, I just want Felix to be emotionnally vulnerable a little, I tried to do something don't know if this is good, M/M, Sylvix Week (Fire Emblem), and they are soft, but i tried, no beta we died like glenn, not so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosashion/pseuds/Rosashion
Summary: Fhirdiad was taken back, everyone was happy, but Sylvain saw someone is conflict and he will be there to listen to him.First day of the Sylvix week: futur/after the war.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Sylvix week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933270
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Your feelings matter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I decide to participate to the Sylvix week, this is the first time I write these two with so much focus, so I don't know how it goes, but I did have some fun to write it. It didn't have the skill to go as much as I wanted, but I did my best, hope you like it!

The Blue Lion took Fhirdiad back, the Dukedom was no more. Sylvain watched Dimitri facing all the people of Fhirdiad who acclaimed him. It wasn’t the official coronation yet, but now the Kingdom had their King back, their spirit was better. His Highness was surprised, Sylvain knew that he still had a hard time to forgive himself, and honestly, the redhead too, he knew he would forgive him, but they all needed time.

As he was watching Dimitri, Sylvain could see with the corner of his eyes, someone went out. He turned his head, to see Felix. The redhead decided to follow him. After everything that happened at Gronder, what happened to Rodrigue, the redhead had a feeling the swordsman needed, deserved, to talk about it with someone.

“Hey, Felix, wait for me.”

Felix turned around to look at Sylvain, he didn’t seem to be surprised, as if he expected Sylvain to come.

“Sylvain, you didn’t have to follow me,” the swordsman scoffed, before resume his walk once the redhead was next to him.

“I can’t let you alone.” 

“You know I am fine on my own.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, but I still need to ask, are you okay?”

Felix stopped in the middle of the hallway, he turned toward Sylvain, tried to look annoyed. But the cavalier knew better, he needed to be there for him, and he will be.

“Felix, it’s just me, you can talk to me,” he said, while grabbing the other man's arm.

Felix looked at him, fists clenched, his eyes were hiding conflict feelings. For a second, Sylvain felt he came back from when they were young and Felix would come to him when he needed someone to console him.

“I just don’t know what I am feeling,” Felix sighed, his voice low, “You know I am not the best with feelings.”

“Then just say what you have in mind,” Sylvain proposed, while leading against the wall, Felix quickly followed.

“I am glad that the boar is back,” Felix admitted softly, “Like truly back, not what he was the past few months or years even. But what happened to my father, I just don’t know what to feel about it. I know we didn't have the best relationship, especially after Glenn. But I guess a part of me still hoped one day we could see eye to eye. You know what forget it, that’s stupid,” Felix scoled to himself more than Sylvain.

“Hey, no it’s not! Felix,” the redhead took the other man’s arms, to make him look at him, “You have every right to feel what you feel. It’s okay to hope. And it’s okay for you to mourn, to be sad, it was your father after all.”

“Thanks Sylvain, you can be really insightful sometime,” Felix teased.

“Ah, here it is the Felix I know! Hey, I know we still have some fights to go, but I wonder, what will you do in the future, after the war?”

“I don’t know, probably took after the Fradalrius territories, I am the only heir now.”

“So you won’t become a mercenary, isn’t what you wanted?”

“Yeah, but the people in my territories need someone to help them restore the state, and I am the only one who can do that. They will need me,” Felix made a sad sound, “I never really thought I would be the next Duke so soon. And you, what do you want to do?”

“Me?” Sylvain laughed, “You know that my father has wanted me to inherit the title since my birth.”

“I know that, but what do you want? For yourself?”

Sylvain stopped talking, what did he want to do? He never thought about it, nor that he never had the choice to. 

“I don’t know, maybe I want to do something to ease the tension with Sreng. I have enough of the war to have some fight against this country.”

“That sounds like you actually, always looking carefree, but at the end you want to help people.”

“I can say the same to you! You look tough, but you want to protect the one you are close to you.”

Felix sighed, turning his head, to hide his embarrassment. Sylvain smiled, he loved those moments with Felix, he just made him feel nice. Whatever it was their banter or just being with each other.

“Hey, Felix, can I ask you something?”

“Shoot,” the swordsman answered, raising his eyebrow intrigued.

“Even after we took after our title, promise me that we can still be in contact, okay?”

“As if you will let me go. Or I will let you go, guess it works both ways. But yeah, I promise that after the war I will stay in contact with you. I am sick to lose people I care about.”

Sylvain looked at him, he said those last words in a tired sigh. His eyes show sadness and regrets. Sylvain never saw him like that. So the redhead did something he didn’t do since they were kids, he hugged him. 

“Then we will stay in contact like that we will never lose each other. We still have a promise to keep right?”

“Yeah, we have,” Felix said softly, with a hint of a smile, “But you better not do anything careless in the next battles!”

While the swordsman said those words he gave the cavalier hug back, his head was snuggled against the other man's chest, his tone was stern but also afraid. Sylvain felt bad for that one joke he did a few months ago. So he hugged his friend tighter, while whispering that he will not let himself die yet. 

They stayed like that for a little while, holding each other in their arms. It was long since Sylvain felt that good, it was long since he wanted to look up toward the future, but those promises were something he wanted to look forward to. 

“Okay, enough of cuddle,” he heard the other man say, “I still have some training to do to be ready for our next battle.”

“Oh, come on, Felix! We just took Fhirdiad back! We should rest a little.”

“You can do that if you want, but I will train,” Felix said with a hint of a smile.

After that Felix started his way again.

Sylvain sighed before following him. It looked like things will never change. And the redhead was okay with that. The future was still uncertain, but those simple moments were what he looked forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, the boys aren't too much OOC, I just wanted Felix to be more vulnerable, than he usually is! And Sylvain think more about his own future, but well the war is still here. I hope you guys like it!


End file.
